Eternamente
by Maeve Morgan
Summary: Oneshot. Dois momentos distintos porém interligados na vida de Remus Lupin com duas garotas diferentes. Sobre memórias, flores e amor.


**Retratações:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. O uso de seus personagens, locações, e universo em geral é somente um empréstimo. Somente a trama é minha—e isso é até mesmo discutível, se existe mesmo uma trama.

Tradução de "Evergreen". Mantive os nomes e termos originais.

_Dedicado à minha amiga Ana (novamente), porque eu sempre acabo pensando em coisas para escrever quando conversamos, apesar de ela nem mesmo ler Harry Potter. Feliz Aniversário, querida! ;)

* * *

_

**Eternamente**

Ele foi atrás dela. Ele havia visto ela inspirar rapidamente, se virar e deixar o hall de entrada num rápido movimento. Todos haviam visto. Mas ele também havia visto as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto quando ela se foi. E então ele foi atrás dela.

Se perguntassem porque ele fez isso, ele não saberia dar uma explicação clara e precisa. Ele só havia visto ela ir e ela parecia tão magoada, triste e humilhada que ele sentiu que deveria ir atrás dela. Porque ele sabia o que era ser rejeitado e rebaixado por ser diferente. Ele era amaldiçoado. Ela era considerada desprezível, como uma doença, inferior.

Ele não sabia por que algumas pessoas davam tanta ênfase ao que havia em seu sangue. Eles iriam somente ver a licantrofia nele, e o sangue da família que ela continha em suas veias. Pessoas superficiais, preconceituosas e retrógradas, para as quais o status era mais importante do que a pessoa por trás do nome da família.

Enquanto seguia seus passos, ele pensou que ela era uma garota incrível. Eles tinham somente doze anos de idade, era somente o segundo ano deles em Hogwarts, mas ela sempre estivera no topo de todas as matérias. Não somente isso, mas ela se esforçava para ser simpática e gentil para com todos que ela conhecia. Tais traços faziam parte de sua natureza, mas as pessoas falavam por trás de suas costas, dizendo que ela estava sendo falsa, fingida, tentando "encantar" as pessoas a gostar dela. E outros iriam dizer frente a frente o que pensavam dela.

Era o que havia acontecido há pouco. Num corajoso esforço para impedir uma briga entre colegas, ela havia dado um passo à frente e dito a eles para pararem antes que alguém se machucasse. Mas é claro, ambos os garotos a ignoraram, sussurros de vários outros alunos chegando aos seus ouvidos com palavras como, "a Princesa da Gryffindor se exibindo de novo", e frases semelhantes.

"Você não me diz o que fazer," Severus Snape havia dito, assim que havia caído no chão com um feitiço que Sirius Black havia mirado nele. "Você é lixo, só uma sangue-sujo."

Simultaneamente, a multidão reunida para assistir ao duelo inspirou ar, espantada. Embora acostumada a um tratamento indiferente e até mesmo desdenhoso, ninguém havia realmente lhe dito tais palavras. Snape não era seu amigo, era apenas um colega, e ainda assim ele podia ver como as palavras do garoto haviam magoado ela.

Ela simplesmente saiu. Deixou para trás a dupla que brigava, a multidão que assistia, o hall de entrada, e seus amigos—seus amigos de verdade que se preocupavam com ela. Ela já havia sido humilhada o bastante. Ninguém deveria vê-la chorando agora. Ela colocou uma expressão brava e irritada sobre seus traços suaves. Mas quando ela virou e se afastou, ele percebeu as lágrimas brilhantes correndo por seu rosto. E ele saiu no ar frio e cortante de outono, deixando tudo para trás também.

Ele finalmente a alcançou. Ela estava sentada sob uma árvore, de frente para o lago. Ele parou por um momento enquanto pensava. Por que ele havia seguido ela. Por que ela havia ido até ali. O que ele deveria dizer. O que ele iria fazer?

Quando ele pisou numa das raízes grossas e protuberantes, colocando uma mão no tronco para apoio, ela olhou para ele, seus olhos brilhantes, surpresos, e tristes, e envergonhados. "Oh. O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, disfarçando as lágrimas.

"Eu vim atrás de você." Ele deu de ombros, sem saber o que mais dizer. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem," ela respondeu um pouco irritada, afastando seus olhos de seu rosto e engolindo o choro. "Eu só... Eu não sei."

"Se importa se eu sentar com você?" Ele perguntou, mordendo o lábio, nervoso, mesmo que ela não estivesse lhe encarando e não pudesse ver. Ainda olhando para o lago, ela sacudiu a cabeça, e então ele se sentou ao seu lado em silêncio.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, de vez em quando dando olhadelas um ao outro, mas na maior parte do tempo olhando para frente, encarando as águas plácidas do lago.

"Eu não acho que você é," ele sussurrou algum tempo depois. Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar surpreso, até mais do que quando ela visto que ele estava ali. "O que ele disse, você sabe." Ele acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso. "Você é... uma _ótima_ garota."

"Obrigada," ela sussurrou de volta, ainda encarando-o intensamente, embora seus olhos gradualmente perderam o ar surpreso e se tornaram mais suaves. "Eu... Obrigada." Ela sorriu calidamente a ele.

Ele continuou a sorrir a ela quando pegou sua mão na dele. "É sério. Você é uma ótima garota, e uma ótima bruxa. Nunca deixe que lhe digam o contrário."

Ela lentamente assentiu com a cabeça, e apertou sua mão levemente. "Você também." Ela disse. "Você é simplesmente... incrível." Ela sorriu a ele, seus olhos brilhando na luz do sol que morria. "Obrigada."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça levemente. "Você não precisa me agradecer."

"Mas eu agradeço, mesmo assim."

Ele franziu, meio divertido, quando ela começou a sorrir abertamente. Ela tirou os olhos dele, observando o lago novamente. Alguns momentos depois, ela tirou sua mão da dele e se ajoelhou a sua frente. Ele observou quando agora ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo um tanto tímida. No momento seguinte, ela havia se inclinado para frente e encostado seus lábios levemente aos dele.

Ele sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem momentaneamente com o movimento repentino, mas ele não se afastou. Cada batida de seu coração parecia uma era interminável. Foi tão rápido e durou tão pouco, e no entanto enquanto ele olhava dentro de seus olhos verdes, ele sentiu que isso, o que quer que fosse, seria algo que duraria para sempre.

Ela se afastou depois de alguns meros momentos. Dando-lhe um sorriso, ela se levantou e simplesmente se afastou. Ele a observou andar para longe, como havia feito antes. Mas dessa vez ele não a seguiu. Ele permaneceu sentado em seu lugar. E quando ela havia desaparecido, ele olhou para baixo e encontrou uma pequena e delicada flor azul no lugar onde ela havia estado antes.

Surpreso, ele observou a flor até ter a certeza que sua imagem estaria para sempre marcada em sua mente. Então, sorrindo, ele se levantou e andou de volta ao castelo também.

* * *

"Remus?" 

"Hum?" Saindo de seu devaneio, Remus percebeu que estivera encarando Tonks. Mais especificamente, ele estava olhando direto em seus olhos e havia estado assim por alguns minutos.

"Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, franzindo levemente do outro lado da mesa.

"Sim, tudo está bem." Ele sorriu suavemente a ela, e sua expressão preocupada se desfez consideravelmente. "Eu só estava pensando em algo, e de repente fui tomado por umas memórias muito antigas."

"Hum. Algo interessante o bastante para compartilhar?" Ela sorria abertamente a ele agora.

"Ah, não tenho tanta certeza," ele disse, inclinando o rosto na mão e apoiando o cotovelo na superfície de madeira. "Coisas bobas, na verdade. Mas por falar em interessante, eu gostei da cor dos seus olhos hoje."

"Jura?" Ela lhe deu um sorriso surpreso e muito satisfeito.

"Bom, na verdade eu sempre gosto de qualquer cor que você escolha para seus cabelos ou olhos," ele disse com um brilho divertido nos olhos. "Mas esse é um belo tom de azul. Me lembra uma linda flor azul. O que é apropriado, já que ela é popularmente conhecida como não-me-esqueças."

"Engraçado você falar disso," ela disse, e ele olhou, curioso, a ela. "Eu li outro dia que não-me-esqueças é a flor dos amantes perdidos."

"É verdade?" Ele disse, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo levemente em sua testa.

"Sim," ela assentiu com a cabeça, e o observou pela franja de cabelos escuros. "Me pergunto se isso quer dizer que você estava se lembrando de algum velho amor."

"Bom," ele sorriu lentamente a ela. "Mesmo que estivesse," e seu sorriso por somente um momento se tornou saudoso e um pouco triste, "Você sabe o que dizem: não é bom se prender ao passado." Ele olhou de volta em seus olhos brilhantes e azuis de não-me-esqueças. "Devemos sempre encarar o futuro e viver o presente."

Ela olhou em seus olhos castanhos por um momento. Então ela se levantou, circulou a mesa e se ajoelhou em frente a sua cadeira. Mordendo seu lábio inferior, um brilho divertido nos olhos, ela trouxe o rosto dele ao seu enquanto pressionando seus lábios suavemente aos dele.

E com cada batida de seu coração, ele sentiu que isso seria algo que duraria para sempre. Mais uma vez.

* * *

_Obrigada por ler esta pequena peça. Eu adoraria saber sua opinião. Ah, e para quem talvez estiver um pouco perdido, a Lily é a garota da memória. Eu percebi que nunca esclareci esse ponto._


End file.
